


Xavi Big Brother - Iker Little Brother

by boomboom3818



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Big Brother, Discipline, FC Barcelona, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Iker, Kid Xavi, Real Madrid CF, little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom3818/pseuds/boomboom3818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavi is Iker's big brother. Iker's is 10 years old and Xavi is 11 years old.their dad was called Raul and their mother was called<br/>María and her boyfriend is called Gerard</p>
<p>Their Parents split when Iker and Xavi were little so the boys live with their father Raul but they still get to see their mother.</p>
<p>(In real life Iker is 33 Xavi is 34)</p>
<p>Xavi and Iker are like any other brothers in the country but Xavi plays for Fc Barcelona La Masia and Iker plays for Real Madrid La Castilla (nickname:La Fabrica).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xavi did go to the Barcelona Academy La Masia where he progressed from youth to first team regular and Spain regular.
> 
> Iker did go to the Real Madrid Academy as a youngster where he progressed from youth to first team regular and regular for the Spain squad.
> 
> The rest of it is just fiction

Xavi was a protective big brother always cared for Iker always loved him.

Xavi

Iker was 7 and Xavi was 8 they were in bed one night and xavi was awake when he heard crying coming from Iker's bed he walks over and sit's beside Iker who is curled up in a ball "hey buddy what's wrong" Iker turns around and rubs his eyes "I had a bad dream" xavi rubs iker's back and turned the two bedside lamps on "do you want to talk about it" iker sits up "I dreamt I lost you that you ran away" iker started to cry again xavi then said "ok budge over" Iker moves over and gives xavi space and xavi lifts up the cover and slips into the bed he gathers Iker into a tight hug and kisses the top of his head "firstly you are never going to lose me and secondly I would never run away from my baby bro because I love him" Iker just dug his head into xavi's shoulder then their dad walked in "everthing ok boys" xavi was still sitting with Iker "iker had a bad dream" their dad then walked over to iker "hey kiddo do you want dad to make you some of his famous hot chocolate" iker sat up straight away and started nodding "por favor padre" xavi and their father laughed "xavi do you want some hot chocolate" xavi nodded "si padre por favor" their father stood up and gave iker and xavi each a kiss on the head "my boys and there lovely manner" he gave them a smile and walked out the room.Once they had finished the hot chocolate iker had his head on xavi's chest and they fell asleep together.


	2. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker get injured while playing in a match the injury gives xavi a fright because he hadn't seen his little brother injured like that before.

Iker was playing football for Real Madrid and xavi went to see him. Iker was 8 xavi was 9

In the second half iker lept to catch the ball but instead he punched it and a players walloped straight into him and they collided heads but when iker stayed down I knew something was wrong iker and the other player go knocked out and iker had blood gushing from his nose the player from the opposite team got up a few minutes later but iker didnt so he was taken to the changing rooms iker had got the injury 85 minutes into the match he woke up one minute before full time i went into the changing room to see him the physio asked "iker do you want anything" iker nodded "xavi i want xavi where's xavi" i appeared at his side "im here little bro it's ok everything is going to be ok" just then iker's teammates walked in each of the as they past gave iker a light punch on the chest as the captain walked by he gave iker a high five and iker asked "what was the score" his captain smiled "we won 4-3 how you feeling have you lost your memory yet" iker laughed "nope not yet I'm fine" they all got changed and left. Xavi helped iker stand up and helped him out to the car where their father was waiting "you ok iker looked like a sore one kid" iker sat down in the passenger seat "I can't really feel it and really I feel like I just want to sleep can we go home now dad" their dad got into the driver seat and started the car and they drove home.

Once they got home Iker ran into the toilet and threw up he went up the stairs to his room with a sick bowl and fell asleep.

Xavi got the fright of his life when that happened.


	3. Tables Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are turned

Iker was a caring, kind and energetic little brother he always behaved never answered anybody back.

Iker

Xavi was upset one night after Iker had come home from training 

Their dad said to Iker xavi would pick him up from training but when xavi didn't appear Iker phoned their dad and asked him to pick him up but their dad was at work so Iker asked his coach "hey coach can you give me a lift my big bro was going to pick me up but he hasn't turned up" Iker's coach slung an arm around his shoulder "sorry Iker I can't" Iker ended up calling every person in his family but they all couldn't pick him up they were all busy Iker ended up calling their dad again their dad got away from work early and picked him up "sorry you had to come away from work to pick me up" Raul shrugged "listen son it's ok but I don't know what xavi thinks he's playing at I told him to pick you up". 

They got home and as soon as they parked the car Iker got out and went up to his bedroom. Iker shared a bedroom with xavi he knocked on the door and entered xavi was lying on the bed he has a nasty gash on his head a black eye and a burst lip and he was crying "xavi what's wrong whats happened has this happened because of me who did it who..." xavi cut Iker off "little bro little bro calm down it's not because of you I got beat up at school because I beat some boys at a game of football" Iker lay down beside xavi and wrapped his arms around him "you need to tell dad if you want I will come with you give you some courage but first I need a first aid kit" Iker lifted his training bag up and took out a first aid kit and dressed the wound "all done" xavi grabbed the back of Iker's head and brought his head forward and kissed his head "thankyou culote let's go talk to dad" so xavi and Iker headed downstairs it was dinner time so they would help set the stuff like the table and get the dinner on the plates "hi dad" xavi said their father turned around when he saw xavi he grabbed him and brought him into a tight hug "what happened" Iker went into the kitchen "I got beat up at school by a couple of older boys" raul tilted xavi's head up with his hand "did a teacher do the first aid?" xavi shook his head "no" Raul raised an eyebrow "who did it then" xavi smiled "my little bro iker did it" Raul turned around he could hear Iker singing in the kitchen "come on dinners going to get cold if we don't put it out" Raul and Xavi walked into the dinning room everything was ready Iker had put everything out dinner plates, food, set the table and the cutlery Raul came over and gave iker a kiss "thankyou Iker for this and well done for the first aid"Iker smiled "thankyou dad"Xavi walked by and gave Iker a kiss on the cheek "gracias little bro".

After Dinner: Iker was laying on the couch he had fallen asleep so xavi picked him up and carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK


	4. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikers massive stunt at school

Iker was 9 Xavi was 10

Iker had pulled a massive stunt at school. Him and his friends had got a bucket of slime and put it above the headteachers office door. Iker's class was the only class at school today because every other class were on a trip so when the headmaster got slimed he stormed upstairs into their classroom and swung the door open "what child in here has done this" Iker and his friends started to giggle "Casillas,Ramos,Arbeloa and Alonso out now" Iker got suspended our dad picked iker and me up when he saw iker sitting in the office beside Sergio Ramos, Alvaro Arbeloa and Xabi Alonso he stormed through the door and dragged iker out by the collar of his shirt I followed behind our dad who threw iker into the car and slammed the door closed I got into the back with iker when we got home our father scolded and spanked him xavi was sitting in his and Iker's bedroom their fathers study was next door to it all xavi could hear was SWAT SWAT SWAT of their fathers belt and Iker screaming "please stop please stop dad it hurts so much" then his father saying "I will stop when I think you have had enough" when they finally finished after 3 hours Iker ran into there room his back and bum was bleeding xavi rushed and got the first aid kit he fixed Iker up and packed two suitcases his and Iker's their father had left for work so Iker and xavi headed for their mums house there mothers house was near both   
La Castilla and La Masia.

When they arrived at their mothers their mother was surprised xavi showed her Iker's back and bum she was that disgraced at what there father did she said they can live at her house for the rest of the year that meant they could stay there for 8 months.

Later on that evening Iker's coach dropped by to see how Iker was and they showed him his injurys "wow Iker lad that injury is bad can I book an appointment for the physio to come over tomorrow at 4pm" Iker looked confused "but coach what about the match tomorrow"coach kneeled down in front of iker and said to him "if you think your going to be playing football with those type of injurys dream on" Iker's eyes widened "but coach.."xavi cut him off "don't but coach anybody your not playing tomorrow and that's final"Iker pouted "listen baby bro get some sleep and I will wake you when it's dinner time ok"xavi gave Iker a kiss on the cheek and their mother gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Xavi went into the livingroom to speak to their mother "mum I have been thinking about this for a while if you say no it's fine" María laid a hand on xavi's shoulder "what is it baby" xavi took a deep breathe "can me and Iker come live with you it would be easier for me and iker" María looked confused "how's it easier" xavi explained "our school is across the road La Masia and La Castilla is very close to here and we woudnt face what we faced with our dad" María then said "faced what exactly" xavi eyes filled with tears "when dad was drunk he always attacks me and Iker" María then said quickly "of course you two can live with me last night me and Gerard were talking about it and he said he would love it if you two lived here I will take you over to get all yours and Iker's stuff from your dads house tomorrow can you tell iker" xavi nodded "si madre" María held her arms out to xavi "come here my baby boy" xavi slide over and María pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the head and said "I love you" xavi wrapped his arms around her back "love you to mum" he replied.


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in

Iker awoke at dinner time.  
During the meal xavi announced the big news "Iker good news mum is letting us live here permanently" Iker smiled "awesome what about all of our stuff" xavi then explained "we will go pick it up tomorrow" Iker then told xavi "take everything all the things off the walls all of our technolodgy all of our clothes every single think leave the room bare"

The next morning xavi and María went and picked up all the stuff from their father raul's house they took everything every poster,book,bed stuff,toys.Every single thing was taken their dad wasn't home so by the time they left he still wasn't home.

Xavi and their mum returned home Iker sprinted out the front door opened the boot and looked for his football xavi appeared "Iker are you looking for this" xavi had Iker's football in his hand "si graciàs xavi" Iker gave xavi a kiss on the cheek and ran back into the house maría's boyfriend took Iker's stuff to their room once he placed Iker's stuff on Iker's bed he asked them "are you sure you don't mind sharing a room we have an extra room?" Iker declined "I love having xavi in the room he is my rock" gerard laughed and came over and put Iker into a headlock for a carry on he kissed Iker's head xavi also declined "I like looking after Iker".

Dinner time.... "Iker Xavi dinner time" their mother called from downstairs when Iker and xavi came downstairs then sat and eat their dinner half way through the dinner Gerard said "Iker you are grounded for one month after what you did to your head master ok"  
Iker nodded "yes is it ok to call you dad" Gerard looked at María then xavi "is that ok" gerard asked xavi "yeah that's fine" xavi said with a nod. They finished dinner then Iker asked "dad can I help you with the dishes" Gerard ruffled Iker's hair "yes you can son" Iker helped Gerard so xavi and their mum could have some quality time together.  
Later they were all watching a movie Iker was the first to fall alseep he fell asleep with his head on xavi's lap so María put Iker to bed later on xavi fell asleep with his head on gerards lap so Gerard put xavi to bed with a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning "xavi gerard is taking you to football and Iker I am taking you" getting to football was easy Gerard had his own car so he took xavi to football and María had her own car so she took Iker to football.

Gerard watched xavi play. Xavi played for the Under 11's at   
La Masia and María watched Iker play. Iker played for the Under 11's at La Castilla

Xavi came off the pitch after beating another local team Gerard then said to xavi "you play great football some of the best I have ever seen" xavi blushes "thanks" Gerard then ruffles xavi's hair "listen Gerard can we head over to watch ikers game we could catch the start of the second half" Gerard smiled "sure son" so xavi and gerard drove to ikers game.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
:;:;Iker:;:;  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

I look around the stands and I see xavi standing with gerard I smile and wave xavi waves back I then do my usual thing and tap the crossbar and the second half begins.

(/(/(/(/(/(/  
(/(/Xavi(/(/  
(/(/(/(/(/(/

I watch the rest of ikers game when the game finishes iker go's into the changing rooms and got changed then met us in the parking lot when iker walked out he had a ball I asked him "iker where did you get the signed ball from" iker smiles "I got Man Of The Match and whoever won MOTM today wins a ball signed by the entire real Madrid first team" we each give iker a kiss I give him a hug and he nuzzles my neck and says " thanks for watching me today" I smile and we all get in the car.  
When we get home iker heads upstairs and go's to bed I snuggle up beside him iker lays there with me his head is nuzzling my shoulder and we both fall asleep.  
The next morning I wake up and iker is still asleep and his head is nuzzling my neck once iker wakes up we head downstairs and there is a letter for me I read it it says:

Dear Xavi,  
            As you know our award night is coming up in the Camp Nou you are a contender for the following awards:

Player Of The Year  
Best Midfielder   
Goal Of The Season

We look forward to seeing you at the awards night with you family we have posted four award night tickets with this  
letter the tickets are in the envelope.  
    Yours Sincerely,  
                       Fc Barcelona


	6. Xavi's Award Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavi's Award Night

I had a suit and all black trainers on Gerard had smart denims on and a white shirt with white trainers iker had denims and a black shirt with white trainers and mum had a red dress with red high heels.

The Ceremony...

The Announcement  
"And the winner of Player Of The Year Barcelona under 11's is" (anticipation builds) "Xavi Hernàndez"  
I smile and go up and collect my award.

Later on...  
"And the winner of best midfielder in the under 11's category is" (anticipation builds) "Xavi Hernàndez" I smile and collect my second award.

Last Award Of The Night...  
"And the winner of the Goal Of The Season for the under 11's is" (anticipation builds) "Xavi Hernàndez free kick vs Real Madrid" I laugh smile and collect my third award

Going Home...

Walking out to the car Gerard ruffled xavi's hair and said "well done son I'm proud of you" then I go up to xavi and say "well done big bro you deserve it" xavi smiles and gives me a hug and we get into the car and drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
